The Mountain Tiger
by BrutalAftershock
Summary: The Ice Queen once had a friend. The only one of her clan that she could say was her friend. Life made it clear that they had different paths, one of a conquerer and one of a warrior. Tora, the only friend of the Empire's Strongest returns from his reclusive life to fight the strongest there was, but little did he know that title belonged to the girl he knew so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**''Hey guys, Brutal's started another story he probably won't finish again.'' I know, I know, I keep starting new things and forgetting about the old ones. Procrastination, it's a persistent and vicious beast. Speaking of vicious beasts (nice segue there Brutal) I've decided to do this, an Akame ga Kill (or Kiru, hardly matters if you ask me) fic. I have an OC in mind, and it's not Mercer this time. It's someone a little more... fitting. Anyways, on with it. I reckon a few of you can pick up on where I draw some of my ideas. Hint: I've been playing a lot of fighting games recently.**

The Mountain Tiger

Chapter 1: Old Friends

 _Many years ago, Partas clan camp_

''I'm leaving today, Esdeath.'' said a young, crimson haired, teal eyed boy. He carried few bags with him, mainly carrying essentials. He had his back to his friend, not wanting to see her face being one of sadness. This would be the last time, maybe for the rest of his life, he would see her. He was leaving the Partas clan that day, leaving his only friend behind. Esdeath, a young girl with long bright blue hair and similarly coloured eyes.

She wondered why he wasn't facing her. It wasn't like him to not look her in the eyes when speaking, so her first inclination was that something was wrong. She'd been taught to trust her instincts, and now they were warning her that something bad was about to happen.

''What do you mean? Tora, where are you going?'' she asked. Tora still didn't turn towards her.

''Those men that met with your father the other day. They're from an order of warrior monks who represent the fighting god Asura.'' he answered vaguely.

''And? What have they got to do with you?'' Esdeath questioned. Tora straightened his posture and faced Esdeath, knowing her reaction wasn't going to be good.

''They approached your father to request that I leave the clan to train with them and become a warrior monk myself. They said their numbers are dwindling, and they need young and able bodied students to carry on the teachings of Asura. So they chose me.'' he finished with a sad tone.

Esdeath's eyes widened and her stomach lurched. ''What!? My father wouldn't agree to that!'' she protested. Tora winced guiltily.

''No, Esdeath you don't understand.'' he breathed deeply. ''I chose to go with them. Let's face it, you're a much better hunter than me, and I know your father sees me as weak.''

''No he doesn't! You just have things to learn. If you stay hear I can teach you to hunt better.'' Esdeath was getting desperate to keep him with her clan. He was the only other one around her age, and so was her only real friend. Seeing him ready to leave without what she deemed a good reason was infuriating.

Tora smiled sadly at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying his hardest not to let her sadness get to him. ''I'm sorry Esdeath. We have our paths in life, and mine is up in the mountains. Live a good life and get strong. I know you can.'' he removed his had and turned, just getting out of range of Esdeath's hand reaching out for him.

Tora didn't dare turn back, as he couldn't bare it. He knew he'd lose his nerve and stay with them if he looked back. The entire time he walked until he reached the threshold of the camp, he could feel the girl's gaze burning into his back.

 _Evening, the Temple of Asura_

Tora forced open the giant wooden doors of the temple with all his might. Their weight felt like a test in itself to gain entrance. Once they were open, he stepped in and felt relief as he'd escaped the raging snow storm howling around the temple. The doors slowly closed behind him, and the thud of them shutting echoed off of the hallowed stone walls.

The entrance hall was long with flaming braziers lining the walls on each side. At the far end of the hall was a large stone statue of the fighting god Asura. On his face was a deep frown with his teeth bared. His elbows were bent and his fists were raised. Candles burned around his feet and old wax was melted onto the stone at the statue's base.

A robed man knelt before the statue in meditation. His hands rested on his thighs and his head was slightly bowed. The robe he wore covered the right side of his torso and his entire lower half. His back was heavily muscled and defined as was his shoulder and arm. To Tora, he looked as if he could punch him in half without a second thought.

''I see you have arrived unscathed. That in itself is impressive.'' came a stern voice from the knelt man. He stood and turned to Tora. The man had black hair that was greying at his sideburns. His face was hardened with a stony expression and his features were sharp as if cut from stone. Prayer beads hung around his neck, looping down to his scarred but solid torso. Each bead had a symbol on them, each being unrecognised by the young Tora. His head buzzed slightly when he looked at it, as if something about it was trying to bore its way into his skull.

''I was determined to get here. Snow and Danger-Beasts would not stop me.'' Tora replied, bringing a small but pleased smile to the old monk's face.

''That is good. The first step on the path of an Asura is having fortitude.'' the monk paused for a moment. ''Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Head Asura Jin-Sen.''

''I'm Tora. Pardon my ignorance master Jin-Sen, but what do you mean by being an Asura? I though Asura was the god we represented.'' the boy asked curiously, rather confused at the monk's meaning.

''As you know, we are the warrior monks of the fighting god Asura. Through training and discipline, we take on what made Asura who he was. We transcend our previous selves, and become an embodiment of Asura. Thus, we are all Asura within this temple.'' Jin-Sen explained.

''I see...'' Tora had a look of deep though on his face. It made no sense to him, but he was sure he'd understand in time.

''Are there other kids here besides me?'' Jin-Sen shook his head.

''I am sorry, Tora. You are the only child we have found and deemed worthy to join us. It may yet be years until we find another.'' Jin-Sen said, knowing Tora would be saddened. ''If it is any consolation, I had asked your friend's father if he would allow her to join us. However, he declined.''

Tora was disheartened even more to hear that it was possible to have Esdeath here with him. He knew she'd make a great warrior monk. It was just in her nature to excel in anything related to combat. He'd learned that in their many hunts together. If only her father hadn't been so stubborn. However he understood that asking a man to unnecessarily part with his daughter was a particularly dicey request.

The boy knew the years he would spend here wouldn't be easy, but if he was the material for being one of them, then he'd happily take anything that came his way.

 _13 years later_

''What are the tenants of Asura?'' Jin-Sen yelled to a hall full of children, teenagers and young adults.

''Fight for yourself! Fight for your desires! Fight for what is yours! Fight to protect or to destroy! Bow to no one! Do not be bowed to! Follow the path of Asura paved with your fists!'' the gathered students of the Path of Asura said in unison.

Jin-Sen, now 64 years of age, smiled at his students. The ranks of the Asuras had been restored and were flourishing. He was proud of his students, as they were the world's strongest, and when the time came, would go to live a life that suited them, and if the world said otherwise, knew to kick it in the teeth.

''Yes. These are the ways we are meant to live. The way Asura lived.'' he cleared his throat as he gazed over the gathered warrior monks. He beckoned his first and finest student forward from the shadows behind him. A crimson haired 24 year old man stepped forward, his tall form standing slightly above that of his master. He stood there dutifully, looking over the students with a warmth in his eyes that one would give to family.

''When one becomes an Asura, their highest calling is to scour the world for strong opponents. Today, we part with a brother, a friend.'' Jin-Sen looked at Tora and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. ''And a son. We now let him go out into the world to show others that Asura's spirit lives on. Not through preaching or sermons, but through combat. The language of the fist.''

''Tora, the Tiger of the Mountains, I wish to bestow this gift upon you.'' the old master took his prayer beads from around his neck and held them out in his hands with a formal bow of respect, the last bow he would give as his master.

Tora's eyes widened in surprise. ''Master?''

''Take them. You have more need of them than I.'' he handed the beads over. Again, Tora felt that buzzing sensation in his head, but now he held them in his hands, his hands tingled and his arms throbbed.

'What is this? I've felt this for 13 years, but I never knew why.' Tora thought.

''It is time I told you what this is. It is a Teigu, a powerful artefact forged from parts of an Ultra-class Danger-Beast. This is Killer Instinct: Shadow Tiger. It has stayed hidden from the world since my master passed it down to me, but I feel it is ready to see the world again in your hands.''

''I am honoured master. But what does this artefact do?'' Tora asked.

''From my own experience with that Teigu, it is not a weapon, but a power source. It sharpens the user's senses and physical prowess to unprecedented levels. How effective it is however, is purely down to the user.''

''Then I will do you and Asura proud. You can count on that.'' Tora said as he gave that innocent smile he'd retained since childhood.

Everyone had said their goodbyes, and eventually watched his retreating back descend the steps of the temple, his duffel bag on his back, and his new Teigu around his neck.

 _3 weeks later_

''A fighting tournament hosted by... General Esdeath!?'' Tora read aloud off of a flier he took off of the wall of the inn he was staying at. He'd arrived at the Imperial capitol two days prior, and had thought it was odd seeing so many mercenary-looking people strolling around the city, typically hanging around the military district.

''You hadn't heard? I'd have thought that's why you're here.'' A waitress said as she carried over a tray of food to him. He stood to meet her half way and took it from her. He smiled at her, unintentionally making her blush. To her he looked a little scrawny to be a warrior. He was defined yes, but seemed to lack the real mass it took to have a powerful body.

''Thanks.'' he put the tray down on the table he was at. ''I came to the capitol to look for strong opponents, and while this tournament is the perfect opportunity, it's who's hosting it is what surprised me.'' He could understand the impression he gave off as he was wearing metal forearm guards and shin guards. He also had bandages under the forearm guards that wrapped around his arms from the middle of his fingers to his elbows. The only things on his upper body besides the forearm guards and bandages was a torn cloak and his Teigu.

''Oh really?'' the maid asked. ''It is strange for General Esdeath to host something like this, but I'm not too surprised.'' This caught Tora's attention.

''Why's that?'' he asked with a raised brow.

''Well, she is known as the Empire's Strongest, and revels in battle. I heard that she killed over 500,000 in the northern lands, and then killed Numa Seika like it was nothing.'' she explained. However she did catch his troubled expression. ''Is something the matter?''

''Well, if it's the same Esdeath I think it is, then I'm deeply disturbed. You see, I had a childhood friend called Esdeath, a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.'' he said, with very mixed feelings on what the maid had said.

''That's what General Esdeath looks like, bright blue hair and eyes. To think you've known her since childhood...'' she trailed off. ''Was she different back then?''

Tora wasn't sure how to answer her. While he was glad Esdeath had gotten strong enough to be called the Empire's Strongest, he was very upset at the atrocious acts she was renown for enacting. That wasn't the Esdeath he knew, but now he wasn't so sure. They had been separated for a long time, and this could have been a part of her nature he just hadn't witnessed.

''It's hard to say. I myself aren't sure. She was always kind to me, as we were friends. I know her father had drilled a rather cruel ideology into her head, one I disagreed with. The weak die, the strong survive. But that school of thought is unnecessary for humans, who are capable of mercy and compassion.'' he then realised he'd rambled a bit.

''I apologise, I didn't mean to prattle on at you. I guess I just got a little heated.'' he said bashfully. The maid laughed it off and smiled at him.

''It's fine. We've all gotta get it out sometime. I'm Clara by the way, a maid here if you couldn't already tell.'' she introduced playfully as she offered a hand. Tora took it, his considerably larger one seemingly swallowing hers.

''I am Tora, a warrior monk of the fighting god Asura. It is a pleasure to meet you Clara.'' he returned with his innocent smile.

'He's a member of such a legendary order of warriors, yet he looks so innocent! How!?' she wondered as heat rose in her cheeks.

''O-oh, a warrior monk. Can't say I've ever seen one of you, but I've definitely heard of Asura's disciples. They say that your fists are like steel and your bodies are like stone. Is that true?'' Clara asked in child-like wonder.

Tora scratched his cheek and laughed. ''I wouldn't go that far, but our bodies and minds are trained to heights beyond any common imperial soldier. We're definitely blessed with hard bodies, I guess.''

''Is that right?'' came a gruff voice from behind Tora. He turned in his chair and received a chair to the face. The chair shattered into countless splinters, only the two legs being held by the assailant stayed intact.

''Why yes, yes it is. And you are?'' the Asura asked, not bothered in the slightest about being hit with a chair, but about the chair being destroyed.

''Huh, would you look at that. As for who I am, I'm Genbu. I'm a Captain in the imperial armed forces.'' he said proudly, throwing the chair legs behind him. He was a short and stocky man with haphazardly kept armour that had a considerable amount of dirt and grime on it.

''Well Captain Genbu, I insist you apologise to Clara. Not only did you break a chair, but you startled her with no regard.'' Tora said.

''Hmph, and if I said no?'' the Captain goaded.

''Then I will ask again, but not a third time.'' the Asura warned with a dangerous edge to his voice.

''You threatening me?'' the Captain growled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Clara looked on in fear, not for Tora, but for the Captain. She'd read up on Asura's monks, and they were a force of nature. Steel bent and broke in their hands. Wood shattered on their backs, or faces in Tora's case. The very earth trembled under their force. It was as if their very skin was armour. The foolish Captain was picking a fight he'd regret.

''I implore you Captain. I want a quiet evening without incident. Just return to your table, have a drink and relax. You do not want to fight me.'' he immediately regretted saying that.

'Great, now I've gone and made myself seem like I'm undermining him.' he thought admonishing himself.

''Oh so you think I can't take you, huh!?'' he drew his sword and readied and attack. ''I'll show you, you arrogant bastard!'' Genbu charged recklessly just as Tora stood to his total 5'11 of height and inhaled a large gulp of air. He slammed his right foot into the ground and planted himself firmly, his foot leaving an indentation in the floorboards. His muscles expanded to their full size, no longer leaving him as the scrawny man Clara had seen, but truly what a warrior of Asura would ideally look like.

'His muscles tripled in size! All from a single breath!? Just what do they teach these monks!?' Clara mentally shrieked in amazement.

''Arrrgh!'' Genbu thrust his blade forward, only to have it harmlessly settle against Tora's skin. He then tried slashing him, but the blade merely bounced off of his arms, ribs and chest. Genbu began to panic and angrily flailed, striking wherever he could to no avail. Tora caught the blade mid swing on his last attack and felt the steel tremble in the Captain's hand. He calmly stepped forward and chopped Genbu on the side of the neck and caught him as he slumped.

''I'll take him to a room. I'll pay for it and the chair, Clara. And don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up.'' he took the unconscious Captain upstairs before she could protest.

About two minutes passed and Tora returned. ''I apologise for that. It couldn't have been to easy to watch.''

''Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. Trust me, I've seen my fair share of bar brawls, but that was amazing. I didn't know a person could have that much control over their body.'' Clara replied, still amazed at what she'd seen.

''It's only one's mind that restricts their abilities. Once mind and body are one, you can be capable of things once thought impossible.'' Tora said, relaying something Jin-Sen had told him in the first year of studying at the temple.

 _The next day, Imperial market_

Day time in the imperial markets was alive with people going about their everyday business. People of all walks of life tried in earnest to sell their wares and produce, while others haggled and bartered. It was the first time Tora had been to an actual city, and was overwhelmed by it all. Towering buildings and crowds of people were far from anything he was used to, as mountains and a temple tended to leave you in the dark on such things. But he loved it. He loved the life, the energy, the excitement of it all.

He loved experiencing new things, and this was definitely one of the best experiences he'd had. The people seemed friendly enough, and the guards and soldiers looked diligent. But despite all he'd come to love about the city, he could feel that something was off. He could simply feel it in the energy the people gave off. There was fear. A lot of fear.

He meandered through the crowds, sneaking peeks at the multitude of market stalls. He continued on, wrapped up in his own thoughts until he'd bumped into someone. He'd head a small thud and looked down to see a brown haired boy wearing a long white coat, a tan sweater vest, black trousers and combat boots with a sword on his back.

''Ow...'' the boy muttered as he nursed his behind. Tora realised he'd knocked the boy over, and given his nature, felt inclined to help and apologise.

''I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, must've been in a world of my own there.'' he chuckled good naturedly as he extended a hand down to the boy. The boy looked up at Tora and was both intimidated by him and relieved he wasn't scowling at him. He took his hand and stood up.

''Don't worry about it. I wasn't really paying attention either. I'm Tatsumi by the way.'' the boy said, letting go of Tora's hand.

''Tora. Say, you look like a fighter. You going to fight in that tournament?'' the monk asked. Tatsumi nodded.

''I've got my reasons for wanting to go. The main one being that I need money to give it to my village.'' Tatsumi said, not entirely sure why he was revealing so much. Something about Tora made him want to trust the Asura.

''What about you? Got a reason?''

''It's a right of passage. I'm a follower of Asura, the god of fighting. I left my temple in the northern mountains three weeks ago to seek out strong opponents.'' Tora explained, all with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

''Huh, I'm from a village in the north. Does your temple happen to over look a canyon with a small village in it?'' Tatsumi asked. He had a feeling that he'd seen this warrior before. Crimson hair tended to be memorable.

''Yeah it does.'' he paused in thought for a moment. ''Have I seen you before? Perhaps with two others, a boy and a girl?'' judging from Tatsumi's reaction, he was right. But it was his reaction itself that set off alarm bells in Tora's mind.

''Uh, y-yeah...they're gone now.'' he said in a soft, very saddened voice. Tora instantly knew in what sense they were gone.

''I'm sorry to hear that. But Tatsumi, do not dwell on their deaths, it is their lives that are truly important.'' he said as he gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder. It wouldn't be long until the tournament started, and Tora hadn't signed up yet.

''I must be going Tatsumi. The tournament starts in a couple of hours and my name is still not on the list. Don't really want to miss that.'' he turned and gave a small wave to Tatsumi before heading off to the imperial arena.

 _2 hours later, 11am_

Esdeath sat on her seat overlooking the arena with disinterest all over her face. One hand palmed her cheek while she watched various combatants flail and brutalise each other. For her ends, no one was hitting the mark. None were innocent looking, none were remarkably strong, and none were even interesting to look at. They were all thugs, mercenaries and travellers who fancied themselves handy in combat.

That was until two names were called. The combatants were known as Tatsumi and...

''No... Could it...'' Esdeath muttered to herself as she severely doubted it was her Tora from childhood. However the apprehension remained and she fidgeted in her seat, eager to see if it was the Tora she knew.

The two combatants emerged from their respective barracks and met in the main arena square. It was at that moment Esdeath's heart leapt into her mouth. Her stomach flipped and fluttered as her eyes landed on the crimson haired warrior monk.

'It's him... It's really him, after all these years...' joy filled her mind as she kept her eyes locked on him. 'He looks very healthy and strong, just as I'd expect from him. Now all I need to know is what he can do.' she thought, licking her lips. One thing that peeved her though was that he hadn't even noticed she was there.

Tora looked Tatsumi square in the eyes and smiled brightly. He swore he heard a girlish squeal from somewhere in the stands to his left but paid it no mind. He put a fist to his palm and bowed respectfully to his opponent.

''I wish you good luck Tatsumi.'' he raised his arms and kept his fingers loose, rather than balling them up into fists. He set his stance low and breathed slowly, letting the oxygen fill his muscles and the slowly inflated to their normal size.

Tatsumi held his sword at the ready and prepared himself for a tough battle. He was still keeping a lid on his reaction to seeing Tora's muscles triple in size just a moment ago, but he held fast.

''Begin!'' Esdeath shouted.

The two combatants instantly sprung into action and attacked. Tatsumi swung in a downward ark while Tora launched a flying kick at him. Tatsumi was shocked to find he was skidding backwards as the sole of Tora's boot was pushing against his blade. Tora spun mid air and swung his other leg over in a powerful arc that struck Tatsumi lightly on the shoulder. It knocked his balance but he'd evaded just enough to avoid the brunt of the kick.

Tora pressed the attack with more kicks that kept knocking Tatsumi's blade aside with each defensive manoeuvre he made.

'Damn! He's really got me on the ropes, and he's not even using a weapon. Think Tatsumi! Think!' an idea suddenly struck Tatsumi, as did a jab from Tora that landed on his ribs, his hooked fingers hitting the sensitive nerve clusters between the ribs.

Tatsumi jolted, but stepped backwards and countered Tora's next attack with an upward swipe that forced Tora to guard against it. Sparks flew of his forearm guards and he kept moving forwards, aiming his kick low to take out Tatsumi's unguarded legs.

Tatsumi saw this coming and jumped over the low kick, but failed to predict Tora getting into a crouch and springing upwards with a raised fist. The blow hit his chin and made his neck snap back as the disorientation from the hit and spinning in the air began to set in.

Tora stepped back to give Tatsumi space to recover. The younger male clutched his jaw and shook his head. He spat out some blood and raised his sword again.

''Damn, that's easily the meanest upper-cut I've ever gotten.'' he said with a slight slur on his words. He didn't realise it immediately, but the blow had dislocated his jaw. The adrenaline in his system prevented the pain from crippling his fighting, but he could still feel it.

''That's how you punish a jumping opponent.'' Tora replied succinctly before rushing back into action. Tatsumi ran at him but dropped onto his rear, sliding in between Tora's legs and slammed a quick kick into the back of Tora's left knee. He went down, but spun and caught Tatsumi with kick to the chest that he'd used his arm to spring off the ground with.

Tatsumi stumbled back and recovered from the blow to the chest. He knew that an Asura warrior monk would be strong but this was ridiculous. He'd fought Danger-Beasts that went down easier than this. His thoughts were interrupted when Tora slipped through his guard and grabbed his arm. He twisted, sending Tatsumi over his back and slammed him into the hard, stone arena floor. Tatsumi gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs and pain shot up his back and through his shoulder.

However, he wasn't done yet as he rolled away from Tora and...

''I yield.'' came Tora's voice. He was no longer looking at Tatsumi, but now had his gaze fixed on a confused Esdeath.

''Come again?'' she said, not sure if she'd heard right.

''I said I yield. I'd realised you'd grown strong Esdeath, but I wouldn't have thought you'd gone deaf.'' despite what Clara had told him that Esdeath had done, he couldn't help but give his childhood friend a big, warm smile.

''It's been a very long time Esdeath. We have a lot of catching up to do.''

 **That's a wrap for the first chapter. I know it's short, I know it might not be of the highest quality as it certainly isn't, and I know it may seem rushed or somewhat of a stupid premise. But honestly I just wanted to get this started, introduce Tora, and get the scenario rolling. With that said and done, I wanna know what you guys think.**

 **Review, Follow, Fav, all that good stuff. And seriously, a lot of fighting game influence is going into Tora's character. There's gonna be references all over the place. Peace.**


	2. Reunion and the Chopper

**Chapter 2 incoming. I understand Esdeath may act a little strange around Tora, but it's a similar situation to the canon one with Tatsumi, only Tora will be a tougher nut to crack. For the earlier chapters, Night Raid will have some involvement, but not much just yet.**

The Mountain Tiger

Chapter 2: Reunion and the Chopper

Tatsumi could not process what he'd heard. For whatever reason Tora had, he conceded and took the loss against him. The warrior monk had him outclassed and yet victory was his. Confusion plagued the young swordsman's mind at that moment. He knew no one just gave up things like money and recognition for nothing. It wasn't how the world worked, but this monk apparently thought otherwise.

While deep in thought, he observed the General descend the steps into the arena. A strange look that unnerved him was on her face as she kept her eyes solidly fixed on the Asura. Tora also kept his eyes on her, a distinct look of faint recognition in them. She got closer and closer, her elegant gait never slowing. She was finally stood barely a foot away, looking up at him with a serene gaze.

Before Tatsumi could register her movements, Tora was already sliding on his back to the other side of the arena just as Esdeath lowered her right leg back down to the floor. With a grunt, Tora curled his back and sprung up off his hands, flipping onto his feet in a combat ready stance.

''Oh you're right. Indeed we do have a lot of catching up to do.'' Esdeath said in a sinister, sweet tone. She stalked towards him and he became more and more tense. He knew Esdeath used to fly off the handles at some pretty small things when they were kids, but he had no idea what had gotten into her now.

'Aren't old friends supposed to talk, laugh and not hit each other?' Tora thought. Suddenly he was yanked forward, Esdeath's left arm had trapped his head and neck against her stomach, while she set about lightly but sharply smacking him on the head with her right fist.

''Thirteen years and not a word you idiot!'' she growled angrily, still hitting him. ''You knew where the camp was, and did you bother visiting? No! You just sat up on your mountain doing whatever it is you monks do!''

Tora struggled with all his might to get free, but getting constantly whacked on the head and his face turning blue from lack of oxygen, he was hard pressed to get away. ''I'm sorry!'' was all he could manage, his head beginning to throb in pain. With a last ditch effort, he freed himself and tumbled to the ground. He winced and rubbed his head while looking at Esdeath, who smirked at her handiwork.

''So you're back after 13 years and you're still as soft as ever.'' the Ice Queen said in amusement. Tora stood still rubbing his head.

''And you're still mean. Seriously, why did you do that?'' Esdeath blinked several times.

''And still not too bright I see.'' she scoffed. ''Well if you must know, you left me with the clan to go and live in the mountains, didn't come to visit in all that time, and didn't even try to contact me. Care to explain?'' she asked coldly. Her ice-blue eyes felt like they were boring holes into his own.

''Um...I was...uh...busy, I guess?'' he replied feebly. 'Dammit!'

She gave him a flat look. ''Busy, you guess? That's the best you could come up with? That just won't do.'' Esdeath watched as he stood up, her gaze not as cold as before. If anything, she was overjoyed to see him again, but couldn't shake the distant feeling of hurt. Life became so much more about surviving and killing, about conquering her prey and much without the warmth of a friend and equal once he left.

''I'll make it up to you if I can. You have to understand, training as an Asura is a way of life, with little time for anything else. Since being there, going to young Tatsumi's village to buy food and materials was the farthest I'd gone outside of the temple.'' Tora said sincerely.

Esdeath gained a mischievous smirk. ''Make it up to me will you? I'll remember that Tora.'' she looked at Tatsumi, who still stood there not sure what to make of the situation.

''I assume you'll be wanting that gold as promised for winning?'' she asked rhetorically.

Tora gazed at him and remembered that the boy still had a dislocated jaw from his jumping-uppercut. ''Tatsumi, let me see your jaw.'' he approached the swordsman and examined the misaligned jaw as the teen kept his eyes on Esdeath, who watched carefully. She revelled in the boy's expressions of confusion, how his large, uncorrupted eyes wandered. She felt she wanted to keep him for herself. And she would have too if fate hadn't intervened.

'I swear, if Tora hadn't been here I'd have snapped that boy up instantly.' she thought with a quiet chuckle.

''This might hurt for a moment. I need you to relax your jaw so it can ease back into position. Can't have you walking around with your mouth open at all hours.'' Tora warned as he took a gentle hold of Tatsumi's jaw. With a small twist and a firm push, he put his jaw back into place with an audible, bony click.

''Argh!'' Tatsumi yelped as he clutched his now realigned and working jaw. He opened and closed his mouth several times, finding no permanent damage was done aside from a dull ache and small jabs of pain when he moved his jaw too quickly.

''Thanks. Gotta say that was one hell of an uppercut.'' he complimented the warrior monk. He looked at Esdeath again.

''I would like that gold, but I don't feel I deserve it.'' Tatsumi said. Tora raised an eyebrow but Tatsumi continued. ''Tora had me outmatched. I think he should-''

''Tatsumi.'' Tora interrupted with a smile. ''I fought you to enjoy the fight. That was enough of a reward for me. I'm not interested in monetary gain, and so I decided to give it up to you. After all, didn't you have a promise to keep to your village?''

As soon as the monk said it, Tatsumi realised what the man had done. He'd taken what Tatsumi said about helping his village to heart, and despite not knowing whether he was lying or not, decided to help him achieve his goal.

''Y-you mean...you're just letting me have it? Despite being the obviously better fighter?'' Tatsumi asked, not sure how he should be reacting. ''I...I don't know what to say other than thank you. I really mean it.'' Tatsumi gave him a deep bow of gratitude and respect. Tora chuckled and pat Tatsumi's shoulder.

''You needn't bow to me. After all, money is far from the reason I fight.'' he smiled widely. ''You can become very strong. Coming for miles into uncertainty, a strange and vast city, to fight opponents you know nothing about for the chance to help your village is proof of that. You are indeed a noble man Tatsumi. You deserve this.''

Esdeath cleared her throat causing the two to look over at her. ''If we're quite done here, I believe you and I have a lot to discuss.'' she said pointedly to Tora. The warrior monk gave an amused sigh and nodded. He turned to Tatsumi one last time.

''Go now. Your village awaits your return. Maybe there are others who could benefit from your help.'' he stepped away from Tatsumi and turned, but kept his gaze over his shoulder. ''Until we meet again.''

Tatsumi watched as Tora walked in step with the Empire's Strongest. He knew nothing of the Mountain Tiger, but he'd decided that he wanted to aspire to be like him. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was determined to find a way. But at that time, all he needed to do was collect his winnings and return to Night Raid.

A sudden chill went down his spine. 'I can't help but think he saved me from something terrible.' he shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. 'It's probably nothing, but that Esdeath woman unnerves me.'

 _1 hour later_

Tora and Esdeath stood on a bridge overlooking one of the lower districts of the city. The busy afternoon streets were sprawling and buzzing with activity. An easy breeze blew, letting a sense of true calm overcome the scene. Tora stood straight as he watched the people down below go about their business, while Esdeath leaned against the stone bannister.

''You've changed a lot you know.'' Esdeath stated.

''As have you.'' Tora replied. 'But how? For the better? Worse?'

''I remember when I was the tall one.'' she chuckled. ''Who would have thought that I'd be looking up to talk to you?'' she gave a quiet sigh of happiness.

''A General. Of all things, I'd never have expected you'd become a General, and the best the Empire has at that.'' Tora said, convinced her time in the world was far more interesting.

''Well a girl has to do what she has to. Only, I happen to be very good at fighting and killing, so this position suits me just fine.'' she said somewhat boastfully. That was when Tora let his distaste be known.

''Yes. So good that 500,000 are dead in the north.'' he quipped. His eyes were now locked onto her with a furious gaze. She raised an eyebrow and suddenly realised what he was getting at.

''Oh.'' she began somewhat darkly. ''So you couldn't wait could you? You want discuss what I do, and how it's all wrong and evil.'' her tone became like the coldest of ice. ''I will not stand to have you question my choices and judge my so called 'morality'.''

Tora fully whirled his body to face her. ''Your campaigns needlessly cost the lives of half a million people. What justification is there for that? If you're going to use your father's mentality then I'm sorry, that is nothing short of sad.''

''Please. My father has nothing to do with this. I simply do what I must as a General of the Empire. I go where I am needed and do what must be done.'' she stated nonchalantly, infuriating Tora further.

''Needlessly killing everyone you come across is not 'what must be done'. Even as a child you were ruthless, but at least that was contained. You're certainly not the Esdeath I knew.'' he said scathingly. Esdeath only laughed and stood up straight.

''Ha! The Esdeath you knew was merely a child, while you have remained the same soft, frightened, idealistic fool that left the Partas clan to train with some old men in a crumbling temple in the mountains. Only difference is that you got bigger and have the strength to try being a hero. You are a fool Tora. A weak minded fool.'' she scolded.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She reminded herself that she'd just got him back after 13 years, and wasn't intent on losing him within a day.

''Showing mercy and restraint is not weakness. It is a strength to accept those you have defeated. When possible, befriending your enemy is the surest way of utterly destroying them.'' Tora said sagely, hoping something would get through to his oldest friend, however much he doubted it.

Esdeath merely laughed softly. ''I'm not exactly sure what they taught you in that order of yours, but I'm sure it doesn't line up with the ideals of a warrior god.''

''We are taught to fight for ourselves and our desires. I desire to fight. Not to kill.''

The two were completely silent for a long time. Neither really had much to say. So much time had passed, so much had happened, so much had changed, and yet neither knew what to say. But despite this, Esdeath was nothing but contented. There she was with her first and only friend. He'd accepted her back when they were children. And even though he hated what she'd done in the north, he hadn't pushed her away.

''I will definitely need to get to know you again Esdeath. Too much has changed.'' Tora said as he took a more relaxed stance as he stayed facing her. ''But you're right about me for the most part.'' he said with a wide smile. ''I'm still a soft fool.''

''And that's just the way I like it.'' Esdeath replied with a small but very sincere smile of her own. It was then that Tora took her by surprise and gave her a warm and hearty hug. She stood stunned for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his broad form.

''It's good to see you again.'' Tora said warmly. Esdeath hummed slightly.

''And it's good to see you too, Tora. It's been far too long.''

 _Evening, Imperial Docks_

''Hrnn...Nice evenin'.'' a thickly malevolent voice growled. The rattling of chains followed the thumps of the man's heavy-boot clad feet against the jetty. The rumble of his heavy axe dragging against the wood followed him as he moved.

''It'd be an even better evenin' if I found a particular little shadow cat. But question is, where's he hidin'.'' he mumbled to himself.

Not too far away, two guards clad in Imperial armour spotted him and foolishly confronted him. They approached him, but kept some distance. The man was at least seven feet tall, a veritable mountain of muscle, wore raggedy strips of cloth and leather of varying shades of purple and grey on his torso. He wore a heavy belt with various knives of differing sizes on it. He wore heavy plate armour on his legs, and leather wraps around his hands and forearms. His axe was around nine feet long with the blade being the size of a man. It was chipped and slightly rusted, but it was a brutal instrument of death none the less. Chains hung off of his wrists and ankles as well as parts of the axe's shaft.

''Uh..sir? We're going to have to request you state your business here.'' the braver of the two guards said nervously. The man turned to them and grinned, his elongated canines gave him a savage, primal look. Half of his face was bound in leather, while his one visible eye glowed an eerie shade of purple. His skin was an unhealthy ashen colour.

''Hmm. I'd suggest runnin' along, son. Ain't no business here involvin' you.'' the beast of a man warned. He hefted his axe slightly higher as an extra warning to the guards.

''I'm sorry but-'' the guard was cut off as the giant man was in front of them in the blink of an eye, a growl emanating from him as he ground his teeth.

''Are these here docks worth losin' your lives over? Cos' I'd hate to butcher you an' your families, just cos' you couldn't take a word o' advice from a man with a gian' axe.'' he lowered his face to the front guard's. ''So. What's it gon' be?''

The guards gulped and relented, fully intent on keeping their heads firmly attached to their bodies.

''Uh, go right on through s-sir. E-enjoy your stay.'' the front one said trembling. The giant smiled cruelly.

''Mighty kind o' ya. But, while I'll enjoy my stay in this fine city o' yours, I'm afraid I can't let ya live.'' the two guard's eyes widened as their skin drained of colour. ''Ya see, you've seen me. And being what I am, there can't be no witnesses, ya hear? So sorry fellas.'' he bared his canines in a feral smile and laughed in twisted glee as his eviscerated the two guardsmen.

His axe cleaved through their plate armour like a hot knife through butter, bisecting the two in a shower of gore as blood, shattered bone and mulched organs soaked into the wooden beams of the jetty while some bits fell through the gaps, making quiet splashes as they met the water below.

''Now that my axe is a little less hungry, I can get 'er onto the main course.'' he looked at his axe and stroked its bloodstained surface affectionately. ''Ain't that right Mildred?''

 _Market district, late evening_

''I'd never have thought so many varieties of snacks could be found in one place! This is wonderful!'' Tora cheered happily as he stuffed his face with all sorts of foods he and Esdeath had found being sold at the various market stalls. She'd not hesitated to buy him these things. Being a General of such high esteem, it wasn't like she was short on money.

''You've seriously never been to any sort of developed city?'' Esdeath asked in surprise. She knew the answer, but it surprised her either way.

''Nope. Only came here a few days ago, and I haven't had the time to explore at all. But seriously, if I knew about this, I'd have spent a lot more time here.'' he said excitedly as he chomped down on another snack.

'He's still so childlike, yet he's still quite mature. I'm so glad the world hasn't changed what I love about him. I couldn't imagine him being any other way.' Esdeath thought as a smile crept its way onto her face in her thoughts.

'Come to think of it, the cloak around his neck. It's...very familiar. I know I've seen it, a long time ago too.'

''Tora, where did you get that cloak?'' she asked pointing at the old and worn cloak. It was fairly small as it came down to the middle of his back. It was dark blue with a white tribal outline, with a small symbol of the Partas clan stitched into it.

''You forgot?'' he asked tilting his head to the side. ''You made this for me about a year before I left. I even remember the Danger-Beast you killed for the fur. Some big fanged thing. But how you managed to thin the fur out so much I'll never know.'' he rambled.

Esdeath was truly surprised. She hadn't really given anything from her childhood besides Tora much thought. She'd completely forgotten about making anything for him, but he'd kept hold of something she'd made and given to him 14 years ago. And considering his lifestyle of training and fighting, it was in remarkable condition being what it was given its age.

''You actually kept that...'' she said softly. A real blush dusted her porcelain coloured skin.

''Well, yeah. As far as I knew I'd never see you again, so I kept this to remind me of you. Seems reasonable if you ask me.'' he replied cheerily. Esdeath was confused and embarrassed at how easily he could say things like that, but it was actually nice how honest he was.

She quickly realised how her behaviour was changing very quickly, and was rather uncomfortable.

'Dammit Esdeath, pull yourself together. You're a General dammit, and the strongest one at that. Stop acting like a lovestruck teenager!' her logical mind ordered. However, her non-military mind thought otherwise.

'But it is Tora remember. He's the only one for me, so why not get a bit giddy?'

Esdeath slapped her face with her hands to shake herself out of her internal crisis. She looked around and found Tora was nowhere to be found. She went into a state of mild panic and began frantically looking around, but the crowds obscured her view. However, no matter what direction she went, the crowds parted from her path. Still not seeing him, she began walking faster and more frantically looking around.

Meanwhile, Tora was revisiting a stall they'd been to. He overheard a mother struggling with her child who was demanding the kebab skewers sold there. She'd told the child that they needed to save money and couldn't be spending it unnecessarily. However, Tora being Tora, was quite ready to help.

''I've told you twice now child, you can have a skewer next time, but right now money is tight. I shan't tell you again.'' the woman said sternly.

''But you said that last time!'' the child whined loudly.

''I'm warning you Heinrich. Demand it again and I'll-''

''I'll take two Kebab skewers please. For the lady and her son.'' came Tora's voice. The woman heard him and cut off her parental threat, opting to be curious in regards to his random act of generosity. He paid the vendor and took the skewers, holding one out to the woman, who took it with a hint of caution. Tora then knelt down to the child's height and held the other skewer out. He stood and smiled at the two.

''Why?'' was all the woman had to say.

''Why not, is the better question.'' Tora replied. He looked down at the child who happily bit away at the different meats and grilled vegetables on the skewer. The child stopped eating when he saw Tora's eyes on him.

''I understand you really wanted that. Am I correct?'' Tora questioned. The child nodded silently.

''And I understand your mother explained your situation. I say be thankful to her despite that.''

''What do yo mean?'' Heinrich asked, not quite understanding.

''Your mother tries very hard for you, even if money is sparse. Isn't that right?'' Tora looked at the woman. She looked prideful and wouldn't admit it, but her eyes betrayed her façade. ''Just try to be patient with her. The world can be very harsh, and your mother is sheltering you from that. Trust me, a thank you can go a long way.''

There was a sudden crash and a plume of smoke and debris on the other end of the market district, causing Tora to abandon whatever he was saying and take off towards it.

''Mom. Who was that guy?'' Heinrich asked his mother. The woman shook her head.

''I don't know Heinrich. But, he seemed like a very nice man.''

 _Market district, far end_

''Come on out shadow cat!'' the giant axe wielder bellowed. ''You better come on out 'fore I destroy more shit!'' he swung his axe and destroyed more market stalls, cutting through the shop keepers as well.

He grabbed a hold of a wounded man, a gash in his side from narrowly avoiding the full brunt of the axe swing.

''Come out, come out!' he gripped the wounded man's neck even harder, his eyes threatening to pop out from the pressure. ''Grrr, get out here dammit! You ain't no Shadow Tiger! You're just some dumb-ass who picked up a fancy lookin' necklace aint'cha!?''

Suddenly the axe man's arm was frozen solid. He looked menacingly over to the source of the ice, and it was none other than the Empire's Strongest herself. Her rapier was drawn, and blood lust was clear on her face.

''Is there any reason you're terrorising citizens of the Empire? In the Imperial capitol no less? That takes guts.'' like a bolt of lightning she struck him faster than he could see, digging the heel of her boot into his eye socket. ''Guts I intend to spill on the ground!''

''Arrrgh-Ah ha ha ha ha!'' he bellowed out a laugh and grabbed Esdeath by her ankle. He swung her around and threw her incredibly hard and fast straight at a wall. She summoned up a slope of ice with which she slid upon impact and leapt to safety. She was far enough away to safely analyse her opponent.

'I didn't quite expect that. He wasn't affected by my attack at all, which by rights should have obliterated his head. This could be very interesting.' her eyes glinted with battle mania. She noticed that the axe man had turned his gaze over her shoulder.

''Esdeath!'' Tora called as he sprinted towards her. He stopped and looked at the axe man. ''You alright?'' he asked casting her a small glance.

''Oh so you showed up did ya?'' the axe man called. He snapped the man's neck with a small twist of his wrist and threw him aside.

''Who are you?'' Tora demanded with steel in his voice. The axe man leaned against his gargantuan axe.

''Well, I guess you could say I'm a part of that there Teigu 'round your neck. I'm the Chopper.'' the axe man introduced with a mocking bow.

''Oh, by the way. There's a reason your little lady friend couldn't hurt me, and that's cos only the holder of the Shadow Tiger can hurt us.'' the Chopper explained.

''Us? There's more of you?'' Tora asked, now quite on edge. Chopper laughed loudly and swung his axe up, resting it on his right shoulder.

''Oh yeah. See the beads on your Teigu? There's one of us for each symbol on those beads. There's 16 beads, 16 symbols n' 16 o' us.'' Chopper said pointing at the Shadow Tiger. Tora looked down at the prayer bead Teigu and saw a symbol on the fourth bead from the bottom glowing purple with the symbol of two crossed axes.

''Ya get it now? It'll start glowing when one of us is near. Handy little thing to keep you from dyin' when one o' us sneaks up on ya.''

Tora clenched his fists and glared at Chopper. ''Well now that I'm here, you will no longer harm anyone else. It's me you wanted.'' he looked over to Esdeath, who gave him her own curious look. He took off his cloak from around his neck and held it out to Esdeath. She took it and held it tightly. She now had a great opportunity to see how her old friend held up in a real fight, and to say was excited was an understatement.

''Keep people out of the fight. I don't want anyone getting involved.'' he said before walking towards Chopper, who grinned evilly and readied his axe.

The two stood around two meters from each other, when suddenly a figure appeared in a poof of smoke. It was a person wearing a black ceremonial uniform with a red flag in one hand and a white one in the other. The flags had black embroidering on them of a roaring tiger's face.

''Combatants, I am the referee for these matches. It is dictated by the Shadow Tiger that I judge these fights and determine the winner. The win criteria is simple. Whoever is knocked out or killed first is absorbed into the Shadow Tiger.''

The referee raised the flags and swung them downwards ''Begin!'' he disappeared from in between the fighters in another poof of smoke.

''You heard 'im, let's go!'' Chopper bellowed. He dashed forward and swung his axe upwards which was sidestepped by Tora. Chopper followed up with a backhand which connected with the monk's quickly raised arm. Tora stepped in and go close, launching powerful kicks into the backs and sides of Chopper's legs. His thick legs lost balance and he stumbled, allowing Tora to chain his attacks into an uppercut to the chin, followed by an elbow to the nose, then grabbing Chopper's head and driving his knee into his face.

Tora then went for a jump-kick, but was countered by Chopper when the giant seized Tora in a vice grip. He headbutted him three times, punched him in the face and then slammed him off of the stone street.

Tora was dazed from the attack, not sure how he wasn't unconscious or even dead, but he was lucid enough to evade the ground stomp from Chopper. His head throbbed and his back felt like it was on fire. He was also pretty sure his forehead was bleeding. The stone where Tora lay a moment before was crushed into a small crater under Chopper's boot. Tora stood and made a rash decision.

The warrior monk ran and slid between Choppers legs, sprang up and performing a powerful spinning back-kick. Pain erupted up Chopper's back as he was sent hurtling forward from the sheer power of the kick. His face ground against the stone and he slid to a stop. His giant axe lay next to him.

''Ya know.'' he grabbed his axe and steadily stood. ''You ain't half bad, kid. But I'm not gettin' locked up in ol' Shadow Tiger again. You can count on that.''

''Whatever your reasons, I cannot allow you to walk free.'' Tora replied. He finally felt it was time to tap into his inner energy, to ignite the fire of his soul. He breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. He did this for around ten seconds while the wind blew more fierce and the ground rumbled ever so slightly.

Finally in one explosive movement, red electricity sparked around his fingers as he snapped into his fighting stance.

''Now come. If you wish to keep your freedom, then fight for it.'' Tora challenged. Chopper dragged his axe across the ground as he approached slowly. His footsteps were heavy, thumping like war drums. A purple and black miasma began to rise around him and the metal of his axe began to glow ominously with the same purple light.

Electricity crackled and arced down the shaft of the axe. With a growl, he pulled the axe in two, and spun the two halves, the lower half of the shaft gaining a glowing axe blade of energy.

''Let's fuckin' go.'' Chopper snarled. His movements were leagues quicker than before, shocking Tora for a moment before the monk met the giant mid dash. Chopper got in the first hits as he landed three heavy blows from the handles of his axes, slamming them into Tora's head, then headbutting him fiercely and viscously swiping him into the air with an uppercut.

He wasn't finished as he jumped up and smashed Tora back down, the monk bouncing off of the ground from the impact. He grabbed his leg and spun, throwing him in the other direction where he smashed through a wooden marked stall.

''Done already!?'' Chopper called mockingly as he ground his axe blades together. A blur of motion was seen in his peripherals and he was savagely met with a flying pin-wheel kick. The electrically charged heel of Tora's boot cracked Chopper over the head four times, dazing him. He was then assaulted by a flurry of punches to the stomach and then the same jumping uppercut that Tatsumi had been hit with. This time however, the blow was at full power and Chopper was rocketed into the air as electricity surged through his body, making him twitch violently both on ascent and descent. He didn't hit the ground as he was juggled by another uppercut and finally smashed into the ground by a brutal axe kick.

''No. Not yet.'' Tora finally replied in his unusually steely tone. More electricity sparked around his hands and then around his entire body. The crimson arcs of power made him look like a bringer of destruction rather than the kind man he really was.

''You will pay for the lives you took, Chopper. They were not yours to take.'' the warrior monk channelled his power, distributing it across his body as he prepared to finish of the giant axe wielder. The sky darkened in response to Tora's power and the smell of ozone became overpowering.

''Lives only matter if they have the strength to make it matter. If not, then the truly strong can do what they like. Nature in a nutshell, boy.'' Chopper replied through bloodied teeth.

'Something I would say. Not as eloquent but still true.' Esdeath thought. She took notice of the change in weather when a raindrop hit her cheek. It was oddly warm, an in her experience, warm rain meant one hell of a storm was coming.

'He wields power similar to that ass Budou. Interesting.'

''You are wrong and misguided. However, I will make you see the wrongness of you views. One way...'' a bright crimson arc of electricity sparked between Tora's fists ''Or another.''

Chopper stood and rolled his soldiers. The glow of his one eye intensified as he smiled evilly. ''Well then hit me with your best shot. Don't disappoint me now.'' he disappeared momentarily and appeared right above Tora with his axes raised.

''Come on! Hit me already! I wanna feel it all! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!'' he roared. Lightning cracked the sky and thunder boomed as he did.

''Very well.'' he back dashed, letting Chopper strike the ground a meter in front of him before dashing forward. He slammed his left foot hard into the ground, breaking the bricks. He twisted a full rotation and smashed his charged fist upwards into Choppers stomach, hitting the bottom of his solar plexus.

Chopper wretched in agony as the electricity burned his insides and the force of the blow ruptured an organ or two. Blood flew from his mouth and he doubled over. Tora uppercut Choppers face, then delivered more gut-busting punches to Chopper's exposed torso, each blow was followed by a boom of thunder. The giant slumped to his knees facing the sky. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth and his tired expression broke through his menacing look.

A crimson lighting bolt struck Tora and his whole body came alive with power as he became a living storm. He pulled his right arm back and filled it with all of his power.

''Arekuruu Arashi no Ken! ( **A/N Roughly translated means 'Fist of the Raging Storm'.** )'' Tora shouted as he delivered the final, devastating blow to Chopper. His empowered fist crashed into Chopper's chest. Lightning flashed from the sky and hit Chopper directly where Tora's fist connected, blowing a hole clean through him and making the ground behind his kneeling form explode.

The axes fell harmlessly from Chopper's grip. Surprisingly, the man grinned and looked Tora dead in the eyes.

''Yep. Not bad at all.'' he coughed hoarsely and more blood followed. ''You might go far kid. Might even get all 16 o' us if you're lucky. But don't expect the others to go easy on you like I did.'' his body began to dissolve and be absorbed into the glowing prayer bead on Shadow Tiger.

''Word of advice. Watch out for that 'referee'. He's a sneaky bastard. Full o' half truths.'' now his entire body up to his neck was gone. ''Later kid. Been a hell o' a fight.'' and as if he'd never existed, he was gone, axes too.

The referee appeared again, this time right in front of Tora. He raised the white flag and waved it unenthusiastically. He lowered it and approached Tora.

''Very impressive display.'' he said as if he'd said it a thousand times before. ''And don't listen to Chopper. He's clearly no saint himself, and just as likely to lie as anyone else.''

Tora shook his head impatiently. ''Give me a good reason to listen to either of you. You are spirits from a Teigu of the likes no one has seen since its creation. If you ask me, you are both unreliable sources of truth.'' he scrutinised.

''Reasonable enough I suppose.'' he fiddled with one of his sleeves as he pushed the flags into the wide opening in it. ''I guess you'll be wanting answers? Very well.'' he said without waiting for a response.

''There are, as you now know, 16 spirits that are supposed to be held within the Shadow Tiger. Each represents a fraction of its power, and are parts of a collective spirit. This spirit is closely tied to the user's, and is the greatest source of power to come through the Shadow Tiger. However, as you progress, the spirits gain strength and become harder to fight.'' he cleared his throat to continue.

''Each spirit shares a set amount of power upon release, and with each spirit absorbed back into the Teigu, the spirits have to share less power, thus becoming more powerful. Understand?'' he asked patronisingly.

Tora ignored his tone and replied. ''Yes. I must defeat all 16 to restore the spirit within the Shadow Tiger. Each gets stronger with each spirit defeated and absorbed. I will see to it they are all absorbed then.''

The referee shook his head. ''It's not so simple. Every spirit is different, with differing methods of fighting. Some are master manipulators, strategists, berserkers and warriors of skill unseen in this age. Some will not fight you directly, opting to use your friends as advantages.''

''Take heed, Mountain Tiger. The days to come will not be easy.'' the referee looked over Tora's shoulder at Esdeath. ''Especially with the likes of her around.'' before Tora could say anything, he disappeared in the same plume of smoke with which he arrived.

Esdeath walked towards Tora with his cloak still in her hands. He turned to her, and the way he looked was wrong. He looked troubled. Very troubled.

''Tora, are you injured?'' she asked in a caring manner. His forehead had dried blood on it, bruises and welts were appearing over time, and his skin had dirt and dust on it from his abrupt meetings with the ground.

''I'm fine for the most part. Just a little fatigued from channelling so much of my body's natural energy. I've only ever fought like that once, believe it or not.'' he said with a reassuring smile. Esdeath nodded, but was deep in thought.

'Is he seriously saying that was his first serious fight? If so then he maybe stronger than I first predicted. Just what else are you hiding Tora?' she thought.

''Well it's good that you're alright.'' she rubbed her face irritatedly. ''I'll have to get a garrison down here to section this district off for repairs. That and I'll need to file a report. Something tells me these little conflicts of yours are going to get very costly to the Empire and very time consuming for me.'' she then grinned as a thought struck her.

''But enough of that. We need to get you to a doctor, just to check you over. So we'll be heading to the palace. I'll show you around and then we'll retire for the night.'' she said, sudden excitement filling her.

Tora really had no idea why she had such a dreamy expression on her face, but he was certain he was fine after the fight. Just superficial damage from what he could tell.

''Esdeath I'm fine, there's no need for-''

''We are going. To see. The Imperial doctors. Understand?'' she said in an overly sweet but downright threatening tone. A chill ran down Tora's spine and he backed up a little.

''Uh...right...doctors it is then. L-lead the way then, Esdeath...'' he said fearfully. He'd always relented to her eventually even when they were children. But now, he stood no chance against the force of nature that was his oldest friend.

''Good boy.'' She took his hand and began walking. ''Let's hurry along. Don't need you getting lost and slowing us down.''

''But if I'm following you then how-''

''I'm holding your hand and that's final.'' she snapped.

''Okay...'' he sighed like a disgruntled child.

Little did Tora know that night would be the longest of his life, filled with embarrassment, doctors and of course, Esdeath.

'Asura help me.'

 **And that's that for chapter 2 folks. So you probably picked up on the style of Tora's fight with Chopper. Well, as I said before, I've been playing a lot of fighting games, and so decided to stylise his fights with the spirits of his Teigu like that. Tora's and Esdeath's dynamic may seem a little off or strange, but eventually she'll get used to having him around again and act like good ol' Esdeath again. So tell me what you thought of my ideas with the Teigu and the spirits inside it, and of this chapter as a whole. I like feedback. Anyways, this has been BrutalAftershock. Peace.**


End file.
